First Task
by anngraham
Summary: This will be a series of short, or long one-shots starting at the first point EC3 and Rockstar Spud meet and continuing up to the current timeline.
1. First Task

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and they are just the characters represented on tv and not the real people behind them. I am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes.

* * *

Standing backstage, attention split between the list of tasks on his iPad and the match in the ring Spud found himself watching the action more and more. His first impression of Madam Carter's nephew had not been favorable, the other man was both highly attractive, rich and very much aware of those things, leaving an air of entitled arrogance around him. But after watching him wrestle he was forced to reevaluate that assessment, Ethan Carter had something special, something that called to his own rebellious spirit and made him want to get to know the other man.

That second of doubt had him chaffing under the label of typical British stereotypes when he next encountered Ethan Carter, he might not have been brought up with a silver spoon in his mouth, but he did know how to put together a good holiday meal despite the other man's condescending opinion and he most certainly had better manners. Forcing the scowl off his face he made sure to keep his eyes firmly fixed on the meal in front of him, listening with only half an ear to the talk of private planes and special family holidays.

After Mrs. Carter had given him his first task and he'd assured her it would go well with all the self-confidence he could muster Spud stared after the retreating figures of his boss and her nephew. Their closeness reminded him acutely that he was alone in a foreign country, and so far had failed in making friends in the locker room, he had the horrible sinking feeling that none of the other wrestlers would accept him in his current role of Chief of Staff. Certainly Mr. Carter had made his opinion clear on how he viewed him. Well, he'd never let anyone stop him from achieving his dreams before, and he certainly wasn't going to now that he was so close. He'd be the best damn Chief of Staff Dixie Carter had ever had.

Shouting at the group on miscreants in the ring who had made a complete disaster out of the Thanksgiving celebration meal Spud realized he should have seen this coming. It almost never failed, get a diverse group of wrestlers together in one area something went wrong, Mrs. Carter was not going to be pleased with the fiasco this turned into. His first task a complete failure played out nationally on tv he anxiously paced backstage after sending the requested update, worried he'd be fired before the day was over. It was an agonizing twenty minute wait until he got a reply, not from Mrs. Carter as expected but from Ethan Carter, simple sentence telling him not to worry about it, that his Aunt had been amused by the food fight rather than angry. It was oddly thoughtful from a man that hadn't even looked twice at him. Maybe his first impression had been right after all, maybe Ethan Carter the Third would be worth getting to know.


	2. Easiest Pin in the World

Leaning against a wall Ethan casually observed Aunt D's newest employee bustle around the room, checking on all the details his Aunt didn't want to be bothered with. The Chief of Staff was everything he wasn't, shorter than some of the Knockouts, absurd spiked blond hair, slim frame that had him idly consider choosing Rockstar Spud as his next opponent. Still there was something about the small British man that made him think Spud wouldn't be quite the pushover in the ring as he seemed. Pushing away from the wall he moved closer until the other man finally spotted him.

"Mr. Carter," startled Spud quickly straightened his bowtie as he took in the other man's well-dressed appearance, "is there something I can do for you Sir?"

"Yes Spud, you can help me in my match later tonight." Smirking, aware he made Spud nervous Ethan knew for sure his Aunt had been right about one thing, that accent was very charming.

"Certainly, Sir," delighted at the chance to help his boss's nephew Spud set his IPad aside and gave his full attention as the other man outlined his plan.

Bullying Brian Hebner down the ramp and into the ring Spud found himself reluctantly impressed at how Mr. Carter managed to force Earl into lying down for him. With a few well-chosen words Ethan was able to intimate both men into doing exactly what he wanted. The other man could have just as easily beaten up the older, out of shape referee before pinning him and it was to his credit that he hadn't, so he found it easy to clap for Mr. Carter once the bell had rung. Mrs. Carter's nephew had been decent to him so far and definitely friendlier than the rest of the locker room despite his very obvious higher social status. Watching the other man pose in front of the booing fans it occurred to him that Ethan Carter could be just as lonely as he was, he was under no delusions the other wrestlers would be impressed by Ethan's wealth or name, quite the opposite in fact. It made him want to help Mr. Carter where and whenever he could, over and above the fact the other man was the boss's nephew and it was part of his job.

After that bit of excitement Spud headed back to his usual duties, monitoring the status of Mrs. Carter's eagerly awaited package and keeping an eye on the backstage proceedings, it had been a welcome break to flex a little power and mess with Sting for no other reason than he could. Sting's little dig about his being short ensuring he felt no guilt about it later. It was only when they finally received the long awaited for package just to discover the belt within was fake that he knew his second week hadn't been much more successful than the first. Staring at the paper title belt, his boss storming off in a fit of hissy anger he seriously started to dread what next week would bring.


	3. Georgia

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes. This is from the One Night Only Knockouts Knockdown PPV taped on May 10th, 2014 and aired November 7th, 2014. Because I hate it, the match with ODB after Marti dumps Spud doesn't happen here.

* * *

Shoulders slumped Spud miserably made his way back to Ethan's dressing room, jacket dragging uncaringly on the ground. The faint snickers that followed his progress made his shoulders droop even further and by the time he was behind closed doors he was as near to genuine tears as he'd ever been, for once glad to find Ethan wasn't around, he didn't want the bigger man to see him at his lowest. Tugging his bowtie off he flopped onto the couch, knees drawn up to his chest he wondered what was wrong with him that made women treat him like a joke.

Ending the call Ethan felt justly smug, Spud was going to be thrilled he'd managed to score a reservation to a popular, almost impossible to get into restaurant for his date. After being the one to convince him to take the chance in the first place it felt only right to help him take some stress out of the situation. It was a constant source of amazement to him why more women couldn't see what a great catch Spud was, instead often dismissing the smaller man without giving him a chance.

Strolling back to his locker room Ethan caught sight of the lucky lady herself, chatting and giggling inanely with Taryn Terrell. Something about the situation made him uneasy and he edged closer, trying to hear what they were talking about. Taryn was a woman that was serious bad news in all the worse possible ways.

"I told you Spud would be the key," Taryn gloated, an ugly sneer on her face as she spat out Spud's name. "You need to keep listening to me Marti if you want to be successful here in Impact."

"I admit he did come in useful against ODB, but I had to let that little troll touch me," complaining Marti shuddered theatrically in disgust. "Can you believe he actually thought he had a chance to get with me?"

Both women laughed cruelly at that, making Ethan's blood boil with rage. Teeth clenched he made his presence known, thrilled when they both flinched at his angry expression. "You utter bitch," growling he barely resisted the urge to strangle both women, "how dare you use Spud like that?"

To no surprise Taryn recovered first, laughing spitefully in his face, "why Ethan, I didn't know you cared so much about itty bitty baby Spud."

Chiming in Marti sneered, "women want a real man, not some shrimp." Fluttering her eyelashes she laid a hand on Ethan's arm, squeezing firmly, "like you Ethan. Why don't you forget about that loser and come hang with us?"

"I'd rather marry a prostitute than waste one more second of my precious time with trash such as yourself," flicking Marti's hand off Ethan leveled one last disdainful glare at both women before stalking off, he had to find Spud. There was no way the other man had taken this betrayal well. Why had he ever thought pushing Spud towards Marti had been a good idea?

Entering his locker room Ethan sighed, as he'd expected Spud was curled up on the couch, knees drawn up and with such a defeated expression on his face he wanted to find Marti Bell and fire her. Sitting down he tugged on Spud's wrist until he uncurled from his tense position, tucking the smaller man against his chest. "I heard what happened," resting his chin on Spud's soft hair he petted soothingly down his back.

"She said she doesn't date short guys," confessing quietly Spud turned his face into Ethan's neck, soaking up comfort from the other man's steady presence. Slowly, bit by bit he relaxed into Ethan's warmth, tension easing from his stiff muscles.

"You're not that short," offering after a short pause Ethan tightened his grip as Spud huffed out a brief laugh, silently vowing to protect the smaller man better from the floozies who only wanted to use him.

"What is wrong with me, Sir?" Pulling back slightly Spud stared plaintively at Ethan's impossibly handsome face, "why does every woman either want to use me or think I'm a joke." Ethan looked back at him with such obvious affection he nearly gave in to the impulse to kiss him. It was getting increasingly difficult to deny his attraction to Ethan, dating Marti would have been an excellent diversion.

"There is nothing wrong with you Spud," protesting strenuously Ethan wanted to rip apart every single person that had made Spud's blue eyes dim with doubt about his own self-worth.

"There doesn't appear to be much right then, Sir," scowling Spud ran a hand through his hair, messing up the neat strands. "Marti pretended to like me, but I could see the disgust in her eyes at the end." Shaking his head, he looked down in misery, "I disgusted her."

"Spud," pained Ethan cupped Spud's face and forced him to look up, "she's an idiot." Meeting Spud's teary blue eyes he feathered his fingers along the line of his jaw, thumb resting just below Spud's bottom lip, "you have a lot to offer anyone lucky enough to notice." His breath caught as Spud's eyes unmistakably darkened in desire.

"Like what?" Breathless Spud shivered as Ethan's hand slid around to grip the back of his neck, sparks of lust setting his nerves on fire even as part of him doubted this was happening, doubted that Ethan could ever want him.

Smiling slowly Ethan tangled his fingers in Spud's thick hair, "like you're loyal, you're funny," leaning in closer he licked his lips as Spud's mouth parted slightly, "you're incredibly attractive." It wasn't until he felt Spud's shuddering gasp that he bridged the last inch separating them. Spud's lips were so warm and pliant under his that he had to get closer, tugging the smaller man onto his lap he groaned as Spud settled flush against his lower body. Licking into that tempting mouth he was able to taste a hint of tea and honey.

Gasping, Spud clutched desperately at Ethan's shoulders, "Sir … " whining as Ethan sucked on his bottom lip, a flash of heat engulfed his senses until his world only consisted of the taste of feel of Ethan's mouth and skin.

"Yes Spud?" Trailing kisses across Spud's jaw Ethan relished the slight burn from stubble, sneaking his hand under Spud's shirt he possessively spread his fingers over soft, warm skin, loving how the smaller man melted into his touch. Any lingering fear of rejection was swept away by the sheer rightness of how perfectly they fit together.

"I didn't know you ..." flustered Spud trailed off with a moan when Ethan bit him quite firmly just below his ear. Panting he surged forward and slanted his mouth over Ethan's, rewarded when this time it was the bigger man who moaned under his kisses.

Rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles on Spud's skin Ethan gentled the kiss, feathering light brushes against his lips until they were both calmer, if they didn't stop, he soon wouldn't have any self-control left. "You're my best friend Spud," running his fingers through silky blond hair he indulged his desire to pet the soft strands, enjoying how Spud's eyes fluttered shut at the action. "I think it's obvious by now, but I want to be more than just friends."

Shifting forward in the bigger man's lap Spud smirked at Ethan's bitten off gasp, "that's good Ethan because I certainly don't snog my friends."

Laughing Ethan gripped the back of Spud's neck and squeezed, the relief at having not destroyed their friendship made him almost lightheaded with happiness. "I made dinner reservations for your date with Marti," dark eyes warm he smoothed his hands down the smaller man's arms. "What do you say to joining me for super instead?"

"I'd say that's a bloody brilliant idea, Sir," smiling Spud pressed a light, lingering kiss to Ethan's jaw, before reluctantly moving off his lap and straightening his shirt. "I'll collect our things and we can get out of here."

Relaxing back against the couch Ethan was content to watch Spud bustle around the room, for once not having to hide his appreciation for the smaller man's slender frame, grinning as Spud caught him staring and blushed. Perhaps he'd send that bitch Marti Bell and thank you note after he convinced Aunt D to fire her skanky ass. Standing he grabbed the duffle bag Spud held out to him, unable to resist sinking his fingers into the smaller man's hair and tugging him into a kiss just because he could.

Flinging an arm around Spud's shoulders Ethan led the way out of the arena, smirking as they passed Taryn and Marti and Spud didn't even look in their direction. Tightening his grip he was content that while their cruel plan may have succeeded, tonight he was the true winner.


	4. Crowning Magnus

The extravagant party to celebrate the newly crowned champ was in full swing, food and alcohol flowing freely. Magnus, surrounded by friends and co-workers and drunk off being the centre of attention hadn't let go of the new belt even once. Tasked with making sure his fellow brit had all he needed or wanted Spud was still flushed with successfully carrying out his boss's plan. After the last few weeks of failure it was a welcome change to have Dixie pleased with his performance, topping up Magnus' champagne glass once again his smile faltered as the other man laid a heavy hand on his shoulder stopping him from moving away.

"Here's to Rockstar Spud," with a hint of a cruel smile curling his lips Magnus raised his glass, waiting a beat for his friends to copy the gesture, "for being strong enough to push over a ladder. Especially with someone on it."

Flushing under the rather mean-spirited laughter following Magnus' toast Spud used his experience in being dismissed based on his height to smile easily and raise his own glass. The narrowing of the other man's eyes at not getting a reaction warned him it might be best to make himself scarce for a while. "Cheers mate," holding up the bottle he shook it innocently, "looks like we're almost out. I'll go grab another bottle." Keeping his head high and his smile intact he strolled away from the group, not letting the laughter that followed his exit change his pace.

Once out of sight he set the near empty bottle down on a side table and bee-lined for the balcony doors, only allowing his posture to slump once the cooler night air hit his skin. Leaning against the nearest wall he groaned quietly, cradling his aching head in hands, "stupid James, so stupid." Magnus' shot at his height shouldn't have surprised him the way it had but he had thought he'd earned at least a little of his fellow countryman's respect.

"What's stupid?" Stepping out of the darkness Ethan held up his hands as Spud yelped and straightened up so quickly he briefly worried about whiplash. "Easy Spud, it's just me," he had to admit it was flattering how the smaller man instantly relaxed at his voice.

Taking a second to calm his racing heart Spud moved over to the far corner where the other man was hiding, "sir, what are you doing out here?" Eyes adjusting to the dim light he took in the bottle of vodka clutched in Ethan's hand. "Is something wrong?" Despite the earlier slap down from Magnus he couldn't prevent the concern from entering his voice even as his nails dug painfully into his palm in anticipation of another dismissal.

"I think that was my question. What's stupid?" moving back to his spot leaning against the glass railing Ethan hid a smile as Spud hesitantly joined him, clearly nervous about his welcome even after last week's rather enjoyable lunch together.

Sighing Spud braced his forearms on the cool metal railing and stared out at the glittering city lights, "Magnus made some crack about being surprised I was strong enough to push over a ladder." The faint hurt from yet another insult faded as the warmth from the bigger man fought and won against the chill of the night. Peeking at Ethan's understanding expression he tried to shrug it off, "it's okay though I'm used to it. I guess I just thought Magnus would be different."

"Hmm," humming Ethan took in the unhappiness in Spud's slumped posture, "I was under the impression you and Magnus were friends." He tried very hard not to let elation show in his voice, the faint flash of jealousy from Spud's earlier cheering for the other man had unsettled him and he very much liked the idea they weren't friends.

Snorting at the thought of someone like Magnus being his friend Spud's laughter had a tinge of bitterness, "blokes like Magnus aren't friends with guys like me Sir."

"His loss then," bumping shoulders with the other man Ethan smirked as Spud blushed and ducked his head. "You should ignore him, he's not worth your time. You did a good job tonight Spud, everything went as Aunt D planned." The grateful warmth in Spud's blue eyes soothed the annoyance he'd been drowning in ever since Magnus had won the title and his Aunt had seemingly turned her attention to her new acquisition. "Besides," smiling conspiratorially he threw his arm around Spud's shoulders and squeezed, "who cares about what Magnus thinks anyway. He's no Carter."

Closing his eyes Spud took comfort in Ethan's words, "you're right Sir. I'd much rather be here with you anyway." Aware of how his words sounded he flushed under the other man's amused smirk, "I just mean you're much better company."

"Of course Spud," smirking Ethan released the smaller man and took a swig of vodka, relishing the burn of quality liquor. Handing the bottle over to Spud he was unable to resist teasing as the other man choked and spluttered on the potent alcohol, "or should I call you James now."

Coughing Spud wiped his mouth and handed the bottle back to Ethan, "I guess I could let you Sir," it hadn't escaped his notice how the tension in other man's body had slowly eased slowly since they'd been talking. Choosing to take it as a positive sign their friendship was real he dared to tease back, "I'll even answer to it once and a while."

Laughing softly Ethan leaned back against the railing, "why thank you Spud, you're too generous. I guess I could let you call me Ethan as well … as long as we're alone. I do have a reputation to maintain." Spud's bright grin at his fake pompous tone forced him to recognize how much he enjoyed the other man's company. It was something of a rare phenomenon for him, he barely tolerated his fellow socialite friends but his Aunt's short, very British Chief of Staff had simply slid under all of his defenses.

"Of course you do Sir," breathing in the fresh night air mixed with the faint hint of Ethan's expensive cologne Spud exhaled slowly. Reluctantly eying the party behind them, which had turned impossibly louder and more rambunctious he sighed, "I guess I should head back in. Your Aunt did order me to ensure Magnus has everything he wants tonight." Unfortunately going back in was the very last thing he wanted to do.

"Once more into the breach," grumbling Ethan caught Spud by the arm just before he opened the door. "What do you say you check on Magnus, I'll tell Aunt D I need to borrow you for a while and we escape this poor excuse for a party."

Hesitating only briefly Spud was unable to resist the temping offer. Nodding he straightened his bowtie determinedly, "I say bloody brilliant idea Sir."

"Good, five minutes Spud," opening the door and grimacing at the blast of loud music and hot air Ethan pushed the smaller man forward. "Don't make me come look for you," he added warningly before letting Spud go.

A faint 'yes sir' reached his ears as Spud's slim frame rapidly disappeared in the crowd of larger wrestlers. Pushing his way to his Aunt's side Ethan held in a sneer as various acquaintances he barely recognized tried to stop and talk to him. It seemed the only good thing to come from tonight was he was now positive he actually had one real friend amongst all the fake, pretentious people in his life.


	5. Bowtie

Twisting his bowtie around his fingers until the poor abused scrap of silk threatened to tear Spud paced the length of the dressing room. Even with all his years in the business he never thought for a moment he'd be facing a legend like Sting in the ring. Not to mention Jeff Hardy, a man who'd already choked him once tonight and wasn't exactly known for his stability. If that wasn't enough to bring on an attack of nerves the thought of failing Ethan terrified him. Their friendship was still so new, what if the bigger man decided he wasn't worth the effort anymore? It hadn't escaped his notice he didn't fit the class of Ethan's usual friends.

Adjusting the tape around his wrists Ethan paused just inside the doorway, frowning at the obvious anxiety in the slumped line of Spud's back. Moving quietly he came up behind him, suppressing the urge to laugh at the strangled yelp Spud gave when he turned around and bumped into him. "Easy Spud, it's just me." Voice a calming rumble he gripped the other mans arms, smiling reassuringly when startled blue eyes flew to his face. Pulling Spud a fraction closer he enjoyed the easy way the other man relaxed at his touch, petting the lean but solid muscles under his fingers soothingly. "What's got you so worried?"

"Sorry Sir," blowing out a deep breath Spud leaned into Ethan's warm grip, "I just don't want to let you down." Twisting his bowtie tighter he dropped his gaze to the mangled material, almost flinching when Ethan stilled his fingers and pulled it out of his hands.

"Don't worry Spud, I'm confidant we'll win the match. Aunt D said she has our backs and she's never let me down," at Spud's reluctant nod Ethan looked down at the strip of silk in his hands, smirking as an idea popped into his head. "I do think your gear is missing something however," holding the bowtie up he gestured for Spud to raise his chin before carefully sliding it around his neck and doing it up. "There much better," satisfied Spud looked more like himself Ethan adjusted the bowtie until it was straight.

Shivering as Ethan's fingers left trails of heat along his skin Spud bit his lip uncertainly, "you don't think it looks silly Sir?" He flushed under the frank appraisal in the other man's eyes; blush only deepening when Ethan smiled slowly in approval.

"No, its just right," clapping Spud on the shoulder Ethan steered him towards the door. "Now let's go show Sting why you don't mess with a Carter."

"Of course Sir," snagging his jacket on the way out Spud struggled to keep up with the bigger man's long stride, hiding a smile when with a sideways glance Ethan deliberately slowed his pace. It was the small moments like these that really made him believe they were truly friends.


End file.
